Love Yet Unknown
by Misty-R-Maeko
Summary: Now,a fine young man,Ciel Phantomhive had realize he have changed.why has he changed?what does he really want?can he find what he treasure the most in Sebastian?on the other hand,Sebastian questioned his sanity not knowing the reason behind it.Would Ciel and Sebastian find their and?evil starts lurking,will it prevent them from knowing,destroying them or bond them together?


An Unbreakable Bond 

Hello, this is Misty-R-Maeko. This is my first time writing a story on fanfic so I hope you will enjoy this story and please review. ONWARDS to the story!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not owned by me.

_**Chapter 1: A Visit to the Queen**_

_**~dream~**_

"**oh my...what do we have here?" a voice, emotionless flooded with Ciel's ears. **_Stop please stop. Ciel thought. His world was filled with darkness. A searing pain wracked through his small frame. Ciel heard a ear piercing scream laced with agony. Realising it came from him, he look at the person in front of him with hatred and hopelessness reflected in his cerulean eyes._

"_hmm….interesting" the man said, amused, snapping his fingers. Ciel felt himself being pulled from the floor, the heavy metal chain which chained his arms above his head dug into his wrist painfully ,tearing flesh causing it to bleed. A painful hiss escaped his throat._

_Ciel continue to stare at the man with hatred .Suddenly, a silver dagger flashed near his left eye. Before he could say anything, his left eye was slashed causing yet again the 13 year old boy screamed in agony while the man laugh evilly. _

_~end of dream~_

"_Ahh…!" Ciel sat up on his bed,panting heavily while covering his left eye. As he started to relax and breathe normally. His bedroom door opened,Sebastian walked in. upon seeing Ciel's disheveled appearance,Sebastian rushed to his young master side "my lord, having nightnares again?"Ciel nodded. After a moment of silence,CIel sighed and asked,"what are the plans for the today?"_

"_there is a meeting with the Queen at ten, documents that requires attention and a ivitation from Lady Francis." Looking at the clock on the bed stand,it was 7'o clock. Ciel slide his legs of the bed onto the floor. Wearing indoor slippers, Ciel shuffled to his closet, to select his outfit for the day."Sebastian,send my apology to Aunt Francis that I am not visiting her today."_

"_yes, my lord. May I know why?"_

_Ignoring his butler, Ciel grabbed a towel and his eye patch before laying his clothes on his bed,heading to the bathroom. "well,I shall prepare the carriage and your breakfast will be on the study table. I will taking my leave my leave for now."Sebastian bowed before leaving the room. Ciel stripped his sweat-drenched clothes and hopped into the bathtub._

_After the bath,Ciel covered his left eye with a black silk eye patch. He walked out of the bathroom to change before heading to the study room. Sitting on the chair,Ciel smiled like a little child who was offered sweets. A plate od delicious looking tiramisu cake and a cup of fragrant Ceylon tea was placed on the table. Taking up his fork,he cut the cake and place a small piece into his mouth. The chocolaty taste erupted inside his mouth while he savoured his cake happily._

"_is the tiramisu cake to your liking, my lord?"Sebastian asked,amused."hmm…delicious"Ciel nodded and replied. Checking his pocket watch, "my Lord ,it's time to go." Sebastian said while opening the door. _

_(in the Carriage)_

_Ciel was staring out of the window,getting bored. He could not anticipate what issue the Queen might want to talk about. All he knew was the issue have to be a crime case and something else but he couldn't put his finger on it. _

_(the meeting)_

_Upon arriving at the doorstep of the castle, he got out the carriage and walk up the stairs to a magnificent door which was opened by two doorsman. _

"_Dear boy,come in,have something to drink" Queen said while signaling her servants to serve tea."sit my child"she continued. Queen Victoria is in her early sixties .despite her age,She isstill a strong-will ruler. During her early years as the Queen,she was known even now as a lady of kindness and dignity._

"_here my child. As you can see,these children are vitims to a crime the police investigation has no clue how to solve the case."Queen Victoria said with a snap of her fingers. A servant came forward with a stack of documents and gave them to Ciel,who read through the details._

"_surely I have come here not to discuss not only this case my queen? I believe My Queen intend to discuss something of great significance" Ciel asked,looking up from the documents at the Queen._

_Queen Victoria smiled,"well my boy, you are sharp but that discussion would be after this case is solved." With that,the Queen and Ciel continue to chat about other political issues. The crime case and the 'important' issue drew into a brief close._

_By the time Ciel got back from the visit to the Queen and running some errands, it was already evening."my lord,your meal is ready." Sebastian came into the study room to inform Ciel. As Ciel tidied his documents ,Sebastian waited by the door. Ciel had steak for dinner and was currently enjoying his dessert, chocolate sponge cake when he remembered._

'_Tanaka, there will be a party hosted by the Queen a week from now. please inform the tailor to prepare suits for me and Sebastian." Ciel said before retiring to his bedroom, Ciel got out of his day wear for a warm bath. As he lowered himself into the tub,he begin to think about the case he was given. Something about the case was nagging at his mind yet Ciel could not figure out what it was.__ This isn't good to begin with.__ With that thought, he got up from the soon cold water bath. He drained the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before he walked out of the bathroom._

**Sebastian** POV

"my is late. please rest…..the words tailing off as I stare at my young master who was changing into his night wear. The ends of his midnight blue hair stuck to his neck as water droplets trailed down, that delicate sweet scented porcelain skin of his, into my lord's shirt. Sudden pangs of hunger itched my throat. Fearing my sanity, I tried to control my growing hunger aas I felt my teeth sharpen. "my lord, I shall take my leave for tonight. Be it you require my assistance,just call for me." I said,my voice strained after tuggig ,y lord to bed. I hurriedly rushed down the hall after closing the door. Sharp fangs exploded out of the teeth as my black nails lengthen into sharp claws.

Stalking out into the night, I caught a glimpse of a female pedestrian walking across the road. "Come"I said as I directed my seductive and fueled with hunger voice at her. Embracing her, I sank my fangs into her neck. Blood flowed into my mouth, filling me ,replenishing my thirst. After a fill, I closed the pierced wounds with my healing touch while rearranging her memories. Seeing her waik away, I started to wondered since when my hunger got the better of me especially when the full moon is nearing. Sighing, I trudged back into the semiquarters of the Phantomhive Mansion.

End of Chapter 1.

Note:

how is the story? I hope you have enjoy reading. Please review this chapter. Your reviews would greatly help me improve my story.

Thanks!


End file.
